Blink
by thisplacewasneverthesame
Summary: Tree Hill's prom queen & resident drug dealer. Not exactly good on paper. They were from completely different worlds, yet somehow found each other. A Brucas story inspired by Blink-182's self titled album.
1. Feeling This

The crowded, smoky atmosphere of the bar made the thick air of the early August night feel unbelievably cool. An outdated jukebox resting in the corner blared a variety of alternative, metal, and classic rock on any given night. The permanent coat of stale beer on the wooden floorboards had the amazing ability to get even stilettos to stick to the ground. This shithole was really not Brooke Davis' scene. The Blue Post was a watering hole outside of Tree Hill for the working class. The blue-collar clientele was not her crowd and the beers on draft were far too cheap for her taste. Yet over the past three months, Brooke Davis had become a regular here. Shithole or not, the brunette had grown to love this place. No one here knew her parents had a hefty trust fund waiting for her 21st birthday to arrive. Or that she was the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading squad. Or that she was even still in high school. But they all knew she was fucking the boy sitting next to the jukebox. They knew she drank cranberry vodkas and he drank Miller High Life or Jameson on the rocks. They all knew she hated when the boy put a quarter in the machine and forced the whole bar to listen to either the Deftones or Alkaline Trio or the like. They knew to use caution and knock on the restroom doors when the two of them disappeared together.

They knew the boy was selling drugs to everyone in the bar. They knew to buy the girl drinks in return for a free joint from the boy. But God help them if any of them tried hitting on the girl.

Brooke Davis smiled and waved at the bartender as she brushed through the crowd. This was a side of her that none of her friends knew about. They wouldn't understand…or approve. Through the small sea of people, she caught a glimpse of the boy nursing a beer in the corner of the bar. He was deep in thought, probably calculating and planning his next deal. As if he sensed her presence, cobalt met hazel and his furrowed brow creased out. His signature smirk etched at his features and her dimples became fully exposed.

The boy unconsciously licked his lips as the girl walked towards him, her hips always swayed just the right way. He had gripped them enough times to know exactly what they were capable of. He straightened up out of his slouch as she took a seat next to him at the high top.

"You reek." She pointed out in a low, raspy tone before she grabbed his stainless steel Zippo next to the ashtray that housed 3 of his Marlboro butts in it. A perfectly manicured hand flipped the lighter open and idly, she played with the small flame.

Not answering right away, the boy waved at the bartender as a signal to bring the girl a drink. The older gentleman behind the bar held up a bottle of vodka and the boy merely nodded. He finally brought his attention back to the girl, whose foot was now rubbing against his calf beneath the table.

"That's never stopped you before." He retorted. The bartender sat down the light red drink in front of Brooke. "Just put this one on my tab."

Brooke merely rolled her eyes. That was his code for 'no more joints here'. He must have either sold everything on him already or bartered most of his weed for beer.

"Lucas, you know you don't have to pay for me."

Lucas Scott gave Brooke Davis a bewildered expression before snatching the lighter from her grasp. "I'm a working man, Davis." He said mumbled due to the lit cancerstick hanging from the corner of his lips. "Don't insult me."

The brunette dangled her drink in her hand, sipping it ever-so-seductively. Like this bar, Lucas was not her type by any means. Sure he was undeniably attractive but they were from completely different circles at school. While Brooke was in the popular crowd, Lucas was considered a criminal. She cared too much about everything and he didn't give a shit about anything. He was a fucking asshole and she was a royal bitch. The Princess and the Go-To Drug Dealer of Tree Hill High weren't exactly a match made in superficial heaven. The mutual lust for each other definitely helped, though.

And then there was the elephant in the room: her on-again-off-again boyfriend of over three years. Julian Baker. Her parents had always reassured her that she and Julian were destined to be together. But recently, Brooke couldn't help but think that maybe fate fell short this time. Right now, Tree Hill's richest teenagers were in the 'off' mode. They always were during the summer. Julian lived in his parents' Italian villa from June 'til September. Brooke Davis wasn't stupid. She knew what Julian was up to overseas. So why couldn't she have some fun too?

That's what Lucas Scott was. Fun. He was an escape- rough around the edges and dangerous- the polar opposite of Julian. Her relationship with Julian was comfortable. Her parents approved and Brooke knew what to expect. Her fling with Lucas, however, was anything but that. They argued, bickered, and constantly teased each other whenever either one of them opened their mouths. When they weren't speaking, they were fucking. And every once in a while they managed to function normally. She never knew what would happen next. Lucas Scott was exhilarating.

The sex was incredible, too. And although she'd never admit it, Lucas was much better than Julian had ever been.

They didn't have to speak most of the time. And the silence was never awkward. Both knew what was going to happen. Brooke glanced over to see Lucas undressing her with his eyes as he took a drag off of his cigarette. The familiar feeling of desire bubbled within her. She tipped back her drink, wanting to at least finish it before they stepped aside to fulfill their needs.

But Lucas could read her like an open book. With a devilish smirk, he kept his gaze locked on Brooke as he reached to his left and slid a quarter into the jukebox. Without peeling his eyes away from his vixen, he punched in the code to one of his favorite songs. Within ten seconds, Brooke let out an exasperated groan when she recognized the bass line. She hated what he put on. Especially when she knew that playing 'Needles and Pins' was his way of telling everyone in the bar to avoid the back alley for at least 20 minutes. It was his version of a 'Do not disturb' sign. But at the same time, she loved it. She was drawn to his confidence and self-assurance.

Leaving his beer on the table, Lucas stood up and smirked at Brooke. She didn't hesitate to follow suit and placed her hand in his as they walked out the backdoor of the bar. Within two seconds, Lucas flicked his cigarette aside and pinned her against the brick wall of the building roughly. Brooke Davis was something he craved more than nicotine. The outside air felt so cold and low in comparison to the interior of the bar, refreshing to both of them.

Lucas tugged at the hem of her blouse. He wanted to take off her clothes, immediately. But he had to keep in mind they were in public. Brooke hooked her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, yanking him forward and therefore, closing the space between them even more. She wanted him just as badly as he needed her, judging from his hardness that was now pressed against her thigh. A loud moan escaped from her lips as Lucas began planting a trail of warm, wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His fingers wandered up her pencil skirt. He let a gruff growl out when he discovered she had opted to skip wearing any panties tonight.

Brooke, in turn, swatted his strong arm out from under her skirt. Lucas retreated quickly with an impatient, 'what-the-fuck' expression. The brunette smirked and stood on her tippy toes as she brushed her lips against his. She ran her tiny hands over his broad chest slowly as she softly swayed to the song he had played.

"I have a confession: I may or may not enjoy this shit you call music." She murmured into his lips. She showed him one of the many ways she could move as she rolled her hips into his.

Lucas' breath hitched in his throat. She had this effect on him since Day Fuckin 1. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine every little thing she had done to seduce him over the past three months. He felt her delicate hand unbuckle his jeans before dipping below the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs. With his eyes rolled in the back of his head, Lucas knew he was a goner. Fuck it. He loved all the things she did. Whether he would admit it or not, he was feeling Brooke Davis. He wasn't looking forward to when senior year began and Julian Baker came back to Tree Hill.

Brooke had already found the Trojan from the wallet in his back pocket.

Luke's bare white ass was now exposed as his jeans and boxers were held up just above his knees. Porcelain legs wrapped around his waist. The pencil skirt was carelessly pushed up her thighs. Brooke was too lost in the moment to yell at him for it though. It didn't take long before he took the deep plunge in and two moans echoed throughout the empty alley. Brooke winced as her small of her back scraped against the concrete surface of the building. Luckily for Lucas, Brooke Davis liked her pleasure spiked with pain.

* * *

The regulars only shook their heads to themselves as the boy and the girl resurfaced in the bar disheveled and short of breath. The girl's cheeks were flushed- the boy's belt wasn't buckled. Both had lopsided grins. They took their respected seats at their designated table in the corner by the jukebox. The girl ran a hand through her chocolate locks as she took a long swig of her cranberry and vodka while the boy lit up a post sex cigarette.

The boy flagged down the bartender and wiggled his finger between himself and the girl, signaling for another round.

"I'll be right back..." Lucas said absentmindedly, surveying the group of older men over by the pool tables. Brooke scoffed in response and merely sipped on her drink. The blonde stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked directly at the brunette. "I still don't know why you care so goddamn much."

Brooke refused to meet his gaze. She picked a spot on the wall to fixate on. "I don't care. I just find it disgusting."

With a frustrated sigh, Lucas stuffed his hands into his pockets to make sure an 8 ball was still securely in place. "Not all of us have mommy and daddy's credit card to depend on."

The girl rolled her eyes as the boy left her side. She watched as he approached the familiar group at the pool tables. Being around weed was one thing, but cocaine was something else. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised the first time he confessed what he had on him- his profession was well known around school- but she had gotten to know Lucas. His rough exterior was a front mostly. And she did care. She didn't want anything to happen to Lucas.

She knew she shouldn't care about him, but she did.

He had come into her life fast, abruptly, and at the perfect time.

* * *

_Rachel had convinced Brooke to go out to a small place outside of town the first night after Julian left for the summer. Rachel loved when he was gone- her best friend could finally have fun and go out without constantly checking in with her boyfriend. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't exactly looking for fun just yet. Typically, her dimpled smile was faded during the three-month stretch of the summer. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she felt like shit knowing Julian was off with slutty European girls. But in true Rachel fashion, she didn't give Brooke much of a choice in the matter tonight. _

"_Where are we going again, bitch?" Brooke wasn't in the mood for Rachel's usual antics, especially considering the fact that she was driving. _

"_A bar." _

"_Why couldn't we just stay in Tree Hill? There's nothing out here." It was true. The lack of street lights and vast open fields made the car ride feel like it was straight out of a horror movie. _

"_Jesus Christ, Brooke. Fucking relax. Tim's brothers shitty weed isn't going to cut it tonight and-" _

_The brunette held her hand up to stop Rachel mid sentence. "So let me get this straight: I'm upset about my boyfriend leaving-"_

"_You're on a break…"_

"_and your tiny, little brain goes: 'I know! Let's take Brooke on a drug deal! She'd love that!' Rachel I don't even smoke." _

_The red head scoffed as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "If you'd let me fucking finish talking you would know that this guy would let us drink for free. Everyone at this bar eats out of the palm of his hand." _

_Rolling her eyes, Brooke rested her head against the window of Rachel's Yukon. "Because my idea of a great night definitely includes a grimy drug dealer getting me shitfaced." _

_Rachel said nothing, clearly pissed that Brooke had already deemed this night a failure. But she didn't care. She wanted good shit. _

_Brooke noticed her friend's changed demeanor. Sighing, the brunette sat up straight and offered Rachel an apologetic smile. "So how'd you find out about this guy…and this place for that matter?" _

_Turning down the stereo, Rachel smirked slyly before checking herself out in the rearview mirror, clearly over Brooke's mini tantrum. "Oh, I know him. So do you. Well, at least of him." _

_This peaked the passenger's interest. Shifting in her seat, Brooke furrowed her brow in thought. "I do?" She asked, disbelievingly. Rachel just nodded as she applied another coat of lipgloss on. _

_A few miles later, Rachel pulled into the crowded parking lot of The Blue Post. The flickering neon beer signs were the only source of light for what seemed like miles. Brooke eyed her surroundings nervously as she followed Rachel's lead and exited the SUV. _

"_Rach, are you sure about this?" _

_Before she got an answer her eyes met a tall figure leaning against the front door with a cloud of smoke surrounding his face. Brooke lingered behind her friend, not wanting to really be seen or recognized by the boy. _

"_Typical. Standing alone on the street with a cigarette…you really don't switch it up much do you, Scott?" _

_Lucas Scott smirked and emerged out of the shadows, carefully approaching the two. "I got an image to maintain. I'm sure you understand, Red." He paused, taking a drag off of his boagie. "Plus I like the fresh air." _

_The blonde poked his around Rachel, seeing who was hiding behind her. Both eyebrows raised, he merely nodded and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Interesting…" he murmured. _

_Rachel laughed at his reaction and playfully nudged Lucas' shoulder, which left Brooke incredibly surprised. "Ok, Brooke, this is Lucas Scott. Lucas this is-"_

"_Brooke Davis." He finished for Rachel as he kept his eyes patiently focused on the brunette. "Come on Red, we all know how small Tree Hill is." _

"_Yeah well, I was thinking we could have a few drinks before we get on with our night. Or would that cramp your style?" _

_Lucas let out a dry laugh and flicked his cigarette aside. "Homecoming Queen on one side and the Prom Queen on the other? I think I can manage." He held the door open for both Rachel and Brooke, but his icy blue eyes lingered on the brunette. It surprised him at how quiet she was being. But then again she was most likely completely out of her element. "Red, pull up another chair to my table. I'll get you your usual." _

_Brooke was learning all sorts of things tonight. The Other Scott knew Rachel drank tequila sunrises? The nicknames and playful banter between the two had opened her eyes to a different side of Rachel. Was she actually friends with Lucas Scott? The two didn't speak at school. Nor did Brooke suspect anything sexual between them, but then again: who the hell knew who Rachel was fucking these days? _

_Her mind stopped running the second she heard his deep voice. "What's your poison?" Freezing on the spot, Brooke cleared her throat, noticing Rachel was nowhere in sight._

"_Um, it's ok. I can get it." It was blatantly obvious that she was nervous and unsure of what to expect. She didn't trust him. And quite frankly, he scared her a little bit. Brooke had witnessed enough fights he had been involved in to know that Lucas Scott was not someone to fuck with. _

_The blonde shook his head and offered her a small grin. "I got it covered. Don't worry." _

"_Cranberry Vodka, then." _

_Brooke quickly made her way to the table Rachel was now seated at and didn't give her a chance to say anything. "Lucas Scott knows your usual?" _

"_Yeah, I buy from him from time to time." _

"_Does he treat all of his customers like this? Or are you slutting it up for your Drug Dealer Friend?" _

_The red head snorted as Lucas carefully placed the two mixed drinks down on the glossy table. _

"_Hey Scott, Brooke wants to know if I put out for free trees." _

_Lucas squinted incredulously and looked back and forth between the two girls. Rachel sat with a smug expression while Brooke's mouth hung open from sheer embarrassment. _

"_Red's too high maintenance. Besides, I don't do business like that." _

_He sat down, sipping on his Miller High Life and choosing not to get offended over Brooke's assumption. He lowered his voice so only those at their table could hear him. "But speaking of business. What do you want?" _

"_Dub and a j for the road." _

_Lucas tipped his beer back, downing half of it. "Twenty five. Sour D ok?" _

"_Duh. Do you know me, Scott?" _

_Brooke listened in, trying to decipher the conversation as she heavily sipped the drink Lucas had gotten her. What the fuck? Might as well get drunk if Rachel planned on hanging out and getting high. _

_Rachel let out a muffled 'fuck' as her phone rang. She eyed the caller id and excused herself, stating she "needed to take this" and left Brooke alone with Lucas. _

_They sat in silence for a moment, neither one really knowing what to say. Brooke swirled the tiny red straw around her empty glass. Lucas waved at the bartender and ordered Brooke another drink. "So, first weekend of the summer and you're stuck drinking with me...how'd you manage that one, Davis?" _

"_Rachel." She stated simply, glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye. His smirk was infuriating yet incredibly sexy at the same time. She took the chance to take in his appearance. Scruffy facial hair, dark jeans, black t-shirt that fit him perfectly…he was looking good. _

"_She always manages to get me to agree to do things without knowing what they are." _

"_Ohhh, okay, okay. That explains the surprised-as-fuck look and the ice treatment. She didn't tell you." The bartender cleared their table and placed fresh drinks before them. _

_A small smile tugged at the brunette's lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just that I really don't…um, know you." _

"_You know OF me, I get it. It's cool."_

_Half an hour had passed and Rachel was still outside on the phone, not like Brooke had noticed. She was now on her third drink and she had warmed up a considerable amount to Lucas, who surprisingly was managing to make her laugh. _

"_So who would I be Scott? Homecoming Queen or Prom Queen?" _

_Lucas pondered the question for a moment, tapping his index finger against his chin as if he were deep in thought. "I'm going with the Prom Queen? But how should I know? I don't buy into all that Susie Highschool shit."_

"_Ohhh that's right," Brooke cooed mockingly, "you're too edgy and too badass to like anything socially acceptable!" _

_Lucas, in response, rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his beer. "It's all just one big popularity contest, you know that. Petty bullshit that won't matter in 2 years so why bother?" _

"_Because it's fun. Duh." She stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing on the face of the planet. _

_Lucas tried to argue against her, but her smile was too goddamn infectious. Grinning like an idiot, began flipping his Zippo over in his hand. "You smoke?" He asked, changing the subject. _

"_Once in a while, but I prefer drinking. The whole 'puff-puff-pass' scene is more Rachel's style." _

_Her hazel eyes flared up defensively when Lucas snorted at her expense. "I meant cigarettes. I know the people I've done business with, and you, Pretty Girl, are not one of them. Tree Hill High is my territory." _

_Regaining her composure, Brooke sat up with her nose crinkled in disgust. "Cancer, black lungs and yellow teeth? No thank you." _

_Fuck him for even asking. "Am I really that repulsive, Brooke Davis?" _

_She smirked, shrugging her shoulders while letting out a deep breath. "Not completely. You're really not THAT bad." _

_Leaning into Lucas, Brooke's voice got progressively raspier. "Not exactly Prom King material, but there's always exceptions." _

_Lucas propped up on his elbows and failed miserably at hiding his sly smirk. His gaze traveled south, eyeing her perfect lips. "Don't deny it, Davis. Good girls like to sin."_

_From across the bar, the redhead watched as the boy slouched back into his seat after lighting another cigarette. The girl brought her eyes off of him as she bit on her bottom lip and ran her fingertip around the rim of her glass. At least they weren't screaming at each other. _

_Rachel skipped up to the high top table, giving an apologetic smile to both Brooke and Lucas. "Sorry guys, we gotta go. Booty calls."_

_Brooke raised both of her eyebrows, clearly impressed at Rachel's god given ability. "Can you at least drop me off before?" The last thing Brooke wanted to hear was Rachel moaning in the next room. _

"_He's doing summer session at Duke…" Rachel trailed off, giving Lucas her best puppy dog eyes as Brooke began piecing everything together. Tree Hill was way out of the way and Rachel's attitude was urgent. A sexually frustrated Rachel was an overly bitchy Rachel. _

_Sighing, Brooke brought her full attention to the blonde. "Can I get a ride?" _

_The boy nodded silently, unaware of what he would be getting himself into. _

_Outside of the girl's massive residence, the boy's blue Jeep Wrangler came to a slow stop. His eyes widened at the sight of the place. It was easily one of the biggest houses he had ever seen. _

_The girl offered the boy a soft dimpled smile before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Lucas." _

"_Not a problem." _

_The girl unbuckled her seatbelt and glanced over at her house. A still darkness settled behind the windows. Richard and Victoria were gone most of the summer months, leaving Brooke to do whatever she pleased. Before she left the car, the girl abruptly turned to the boy. _

"_Do you wanna come in? Have a drink? I owe you a couple._

_The boy weighed his options for a moment and nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I don't think Baker would appreciate it…"_

_Brooke reached over his lap and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "He's out of the country until school starts. Come on, don't make me drink alone!" _

_Lucas caved, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance as he climbed out of the Jeep. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" _

_The interior of the Davis household was nothing less of impressive. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the girl slowly bend over to open her parent's mahogany liquor cabinet. "No beer?" She looked at him knowingly over her shoulder as she grabbed a bottle of gin. "Seriously?" _

_Lucas inhaled deeply and nodded with a small smirk. "Fair enough." His murmur accompanied his habit of stuffing his hands into his pockets. _

"_This side of you- it's cute. I never thought I'd see the day when the little rich girl would make the big bad drug dealer nervous." The girl's voice was lower, raspier. _

_The boy scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not nervous. And if I was, it wouldn't be 'cute'."_

_A beat passed as she poured two gin and tonics into highball glasses. "That's right. You have that," Brooke slowly closed the gap between them, taking a step with each word, "dark, mysterious, dangerous charm." _

_The girl handed the boy a drink before pressing her lips against her own glass. The boy followed suit and sipped at the clear mixed drink. _

"_So, do I get a tour?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_Maybe?" _

"_A Davis tour is long. You have to earn it." _

_The girl's eyebrow was kinked. The boy's smirk was wide. He placed his drink down on the perfectly shined bar. The girl slapped at his hand before grabbing two coasters. Both glasses sat perched on the mahogany surface as the boy took one step closer to the girl. _

"_Earn it?" He questioned, his icy orbs never leaving her hazel gaze. _

_The boy's hand found the small of her back, pulling the girl even further into him. His head dipped low, leaving his lips hovering dangerously over hers, teasing the girl until her eyes fluttered shut. In an instant- the Prom Queen and the Drug Dealer were meshed together. _

_The kiss was intense, rough, and incredible. The girl's hands gripped at the soft cotton covering his chest as the boy's teeth tugged on her lower lip. _

_To say the least, Lucas Scott earned a tour. _

_Brooke showed him the way to bed. Showed him the way she moved. And Lucas loved all the things she could do. _

_The following morning, the girl woke up to the boy lightly tracing along every curve of her body. _

_The boy asked- "Where do we go from here?"_

_The girl answered- "After a night like that, I think we should hang out the whole summer." _

_They boy nodded in agreement before scrambling out of bed in search of his clothes. The girl's voice him stopped him from progressing. _

"_Turn all the blinds down now." _

_Both the boy and the girl were smiling from ear to ear and soon their breathing had got too loud. _

_The tour continued. Brooke showed him the bedroom floor. Then the bathroom mirror when Lucas perched her up on the counter, squeezing himself in between her thighs. _

"_We're taking this way too slow," Brooke complained as Lucas began teasing her, brushing his lips over every inch of her skin. "take me away from here." _

* * *

Back at Brooke's place, Lucas laid on his back as she slept soundly with her head upon his bare chest. The summer was coming to and end and he really didn't want to think about what was going to happen when Julian came back to Tree Hill. The two had agreed to keep their fling on the down low- mostly for the sake of both of their reputations. But they never really talked about what would happen when school started. The future honestly freaked him out. This was no longer superficial lust to Lucas. He was in trouble when it came to this girl, and he knew it. Pushing the thought aside, the boy looked to the past to remember her smile in hopes that tonight he could breathe for awhile. If he fell asleep all that it would mean that he'd be dreaming of her anyway.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've been having major writer's block. Shit happens. But! I got inspired by my favorite album of all time: Blink-182's self-titled. Planning on molding this entire story around the lyrical content of each and every song off the album. Chapter a song- that sort of deal. If you dig this at all, I urge you to listen to the track or the album as a whole. And reviews are always nice and motivational. Continue? Yes? No?**


	2. Obvious

It was the warm sunlight that crept through the dirty windowpane that woke the boy. The girl was sleeping soundly beside him- the Egyptian cotton sheet draped lazily over her naked figure. A soft smile tugged at his lips when she groaned as he carefully pried his arm from beneath her. Brooke Davis was not a morning person. At all. Lucas Scott had discovered that shortly after that fateful night at the Blue Post. The glowing numbers on her alarm clock read 8:04. Brooke wasn't moving for at least another two hours. But then again, Lucas didn't really give a shit. Propping himself up slightly with his elbows, the boy gently nuzzled his scruffy facial hair along her cheek, earning him another defiant groan. Lucas made it a habit to annoy her with every waking breath until she decided to wake up. With his signature Scott smirk, the boy began tracing every curve of the girls body- the rough calluses of his fingertips a harsh contrast to her delicate skin. There was little movement from Brooke, who merely turned her head towards Lucas. The boy's smirk faded into a soft smile as he brushed the chocolate locks out of the frame of her face. Using a different tactic, Lucas proceeded to trail his lips along her collarbone. The noise he heard in response was a mixture between a growl and a moan.

The girl stirred and her lips formed a small pout. "Why?" She rasped out. "This is my last weekend to sleep."

Although her tone was annoyed, her eyes told a completely different story, which Lucas was well aware of. Brooke would never admit it, but she loved waking up with him. Running her hands through his disheveled hair, Brooke placed a light kiss on the corner of his lips.

Clearly this wasn't enough for the boy (morning wood, anyone?), who went in for more. The girl placed her index finger on his lips before they touched hers. "Ah, hold up," she scolded," you know the rules. Nothing until the morning breath is gone."

The boy rolled over on his back, his frown quite evident. "Fuck your rules." He grumbled, earning him a giggle from the girl. Lucas knew she wouldn't budge on this one- he had tried time and time again with absolutely no luck. Accepting this defeat with a sigh, Lucas turned to face her, his frustrations melting away when he noticed her cute dimpled smile. "You hungry?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

The girl snuggled up to him, placing a hand on his broad chest as her fingers traced tiny circles over his exposed skin. "STARVING." Overdramatic as usual. The boy laughed and she smiled. "I should keep you around, Broody Boy. No one ever makes me breakfast." Under her palm, Brooke felt his entire body tense up. Definitely the wrong thing to say the day her boyfriend was coming home. They were silent for a moment, but Lucas regained his composure and sat up.

"Eggs or pancakes?"

"Surprise me."

The boy scrambled to get his navy Hanes boxer-briefs back on before handing the girl his grey V-neck from the night before. "Come on, the least you can do is keep me company. Plus, I really don't want a repeat of last week." Typically, Lucas brought Brooke breakfast in bed, but last week he and the Davis' maid had scared the shit out of each other after an almost naked Lucas got hit with a broom over the head courtesy of Juanita.

The girl huffed, not wanting to actually get up but judging from the persistent look in the boy's eyes, she knew if she wanted anything she would have to physically crawl out of bed.

* * *

The smell of freshly cooked bacon was what really got Brooke to haul ass downstairs. As she skipped into the newly renovated, rarely used kitchen a wide smile spread across her face when she was met with the sight of Lucas Scott singing off key in front of the stove. The girl snuck up being him and wrapped her arms around his torso loosely. The boy immediately stopped his rendition of 'Mr. Jones'. He turned to face the girl with a lopsided grin as he took in the sight before him.

"Nice view." She stated simply.

"I could say the same- you look good in my shirt."

The girl went to sneak a piece of bacon from the frying pan but was stopped immediately by the spatula in the boy's hand. "Patience, please. I know how hard that is for you, Davis." He was scoffed at in response.

"Oh please, you are, like, the most impatient person I know. My bra hit the floor before the front door was even shut last night."

Squinting with his head tilted, Lucas stopped what he was doing for a good five seconds. Secretly, the girl found it adorable. "You may have a point there. But still, a slice of bacon isn't worth getting scarred for life, pretty girl." He held up his left hand, exposing a noticeable speckled burn that was discolored in comparison to the rest of the calloused skin on his rough hands. The girl scrunched her nose and immediately inspected his entire palm.

"How'd you manage that one?"

"Deep fryer," he answered simply, "twelve," pulling his hand from her grasp, "hurt like hell. Which is why I don't fuck around in the kitchen."

Brooke began the process of setting the table (or in this case, granite island in the middle of the room). "And why was your dumb ass working a deep fryer in the seventh grade? Isn't there a law against child labor?" Of course it was illegal, but wasn't everything Lucas Scott did?

The boy hesitated at first. He didn't really talk much about the past. He didn't like to. Not bringing himself to meet the girl's eyes, the boy stared intently at the scrambled eggs he was pushing around. "My mom ran a café. I helped out." He left it at that. That was the simplest and most obvious way to put it. The girl's attention was immediately captured. Over the course of the entire summer, Lucas hadn't once mentioned anything about his family. She had tried once to get him to open up about the twisted Scott family tree, but had gotten immediately shut down.

Brooke cautiously watched him as he began dishing the bacon and eggs on the table. Trying to sound as casual as possible, she took her seat and handed him a glass of orange juice. "Do you still work there at all? Because I'd love to see you wear a hairnet and-"

"No." He cut her off, maybe too sharply, as he slammed the spatula on the counter. Noticing the shocked expression on Brooke's face, Lucas let out a frustrated sigh before biting the inside of his cheek. "It closed three years ago." Brooke stared in a 'go on' manner, and in turn Lucas shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Eyes glued to his plate, Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She died." He mumbled, not able to bring himself to look at Brooke.

Immediately, Brooke brought her hand to her mouth. An overwhelming wave of guilt washed over her. She was an idiot. How could she have not known? Tree Hill was insanely small. Out of instinct, she reached over and placed her hand over his closed fist. "Oh God, Lucas. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Once again she was cut off. "It's okay. Really." His tone was different this time though, much softer than before. A sad smile etched at his features. All the girl wanted to do was give the poor kid a fucking hug. "Not exactly a topic of conversation that I'm fond of, though." He paused to take a sip out of his coffee mug. "Speaking of, when's the Prom King coming over?"

That caught Brooke off guard. They never really brought Julian up. Actually, she hadn't let herself think about the possible predicament she could be stuck in. Julian was easy. Brooke and Julian made sense. Lucas was dangerous, complicated, and utterly infuriating at times. But there was something about the two of them that clicked, and the girl couldn't deny it. "Luke, don't. Don't ruin this morning." 'Our last morning' would have fit better. But saying it out loud would make it real.

Cobalt met hazel-and for a moment, they understood each other.

* * *

Lucas Scott still had no idea why he agreed to this. The music, which was fucking terrible- by the way, was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think. He wouldn't be surprised if the bass was rattling the windows of Rachel Gattina's larger-than-life house. House parties had never been his idea of a good time, but drunk kids were always willing to pay top dollar for convenient weed. The boy surveyed his surroundings as he sipped from his red solo cup, scoffing at the sight before him. Girls 'drunk' off their asses from two beers, taking thousands of pictures and screeching at each other over the shiteous excuse of music about something pointless. Dudes funneling beers in the corner like it was a fucking sausage fest. Very little mixing between the sexes in this finished basement. This was more of a middle school dance than a party.

Maybe the boy was just miserable. It didn't help that she was here. With him. They made eye contact when he first walked into the room, but the girl quickly looked away. Downing the rest of his beer, Lucas pushed his way outside- relieved to breath fresh air. As if it were instinct, he lit up and took a long drag off his Marlboro. There weren't many people outside and the boy was the only one smoking cigarettes. Clearly, this wasn't his crowd. Leave it to Rachel to convince him this would be worth his time. Granted, he was probably walking out of here with at least a cool 200 bucks, but he felt like he was suffocating. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at her and his blood boiled whenever Baker's hands touched her. Lucas Scott was in trouble.

The boy kicked at the grass beneath his feet and cursed a string of profanities under his breath. He looked up suddenly. He could feel someone's eyes on him. Shaking his head to himself as the red head approached him, Lucas casually blew smoke into the night sky, watching it billow as it ascended. "Why so anti-social Scott? This IS a party, you know."

"You got your green, Red. Shouldn't you be content with me?"

Rachel sighed dramatically and nudged the brooder with her elbow. "Just trying to be a good hostess- make sure everyone's happy. Besides, I know you really don't have any friends, loser." The boy rolled his eyes. In Rachel-speak, this was like her confirming that she actually liked him.

Before he got the chance to retaliate the door abruptly swung open. And there she was, staring dumbfounded at the two of them. Regaining her composure, Brooke directed her attention to the redhead. "Rach, you and Tim are up in pong." Rachel snatched the cigarette from Lucas, took a quick pull, and then handed it back to the slightly annoyed blonde. "Thanks B. You two remember each other, right? Keep him company. He has no friends."

And with that Rachel disappeared back into the bursting house, leaving them standing awkwardly together. The girl nervously chewed on her bottom lip, watching the boy as he stared blankly straight ahead smoking his cigarette. "Lucas…"

"Don't Brooke." He stopped her. "It's obvious."

The girl was shocked at the cold, detached tone of his voice. "What's obvious?"

By now they were the only people outside and she was regaining her courage. Brow furrowed, the boy finally met her gaze. He turned to face her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "The Prom King and Queen are together again."

"We're not together, together"

Lucas squinted incredulously, not buying anything she was saying. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"We never got back together."

"Does he know that?"

The girl rolled her eyes. She hated when the boy was right.

"So not the point!"

Lucas shook his head back and forth to himself. She had to be kidding him. "So if you're not together he won't mind it if you're out here alone with me?"

The girl squinted her eyes tightly, not wanting to admit that she was in the wrong. "He would regardless. The only reason you're here is to sell whatever shit you have."

The boy let a dry laugh escape his lips as he ran a hand over his head. She was throwing this in his face out of spite. Most likely to not make herself feel like the bad guy. "I'm only here because your best friend thought it'd be a good idea. Because I sure as hell didn't want to spend the last weekend of this summer watching King Douchebag Julian fucking Baker all over **my **girl."

He had said it before thinking. When he realized that he had put some claim to her, his heart rate increased rapidly. This wasn't what he had planned on happening after his first tour of the Davis mansion. In fact, they had agreed for it to just be a fling. For a second he thought Brooke hadn't heard it. But judging from the softened yet bewildered expression she now wore, she clearly had. The boy remained silent as he soundlessly smoked his cigarette. His icy blues refused to meet hers. The girl's jaw hung open, not sure of how to even mentally process his admission- or if she even believed him.

"Your girl?"

Cheeks turning a light shade of pink, Lucas flicked his butt to the ground and stomped it out. "Yeah, weird right?" He laughed and nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You drive me up a fucking wall. You piss me off without fail every time we see each other. I've never argued with anyone as much as I have with you. We're completely wrong for each other. But I'm crazy about you, Brooke Davis…and I'm not exactly sure why." Lucas paused to take a breath and finally brought his gaze to meet hers. "I've spent the past month dreading the day he came home. I'm not ready for us to end."

A small smile tugged at the girl's lips. She had wanted to hear something like this from him, just to know that the feelings she had for him weren't a one-way street. That she meant more to him than just a booty call. But at the same time she wanted to slap him across the face for waiting so goddamn long to say something. Now things were even more complicated.

Should they try this before they gave up and moved on and pretend to restore what they haven't had all along?

"I'm not either." She whispered before standing up on her tippy toes and softly pressed her lips against his. Brooke stood back flat on the ground and sighed quietly. "But I have to figure everything out still."

Not exactly the answer he wanted, but he'd take it. It was better than flat out rejection- that was for sure.

"I know, Pretty Girl. But you know how impatient I get." He got a dimpled smile for that line, which in turn brought out his infamous Scott smirk.

The door burst open again, only to reveal Rachel. "Lost already, Hostess-With-The-Mostess?"

"Shut up, Scott. You're up. I volunteered you. The self proclaimed 'dream team' needs to get their asses handed to them." Sarcasm heavily laced the phrase 'dream team' and anxiety quickly overwhelmed a quiet Brooke. This couldn't be good.

"Right now?" He was annoyed. Lucas didn't want to interact with these people. At all.

"Yes! The pool's up to $75."

With this his ears perked up. Money was on the line? That was all he needed to hear. "Lead the way. Who's my partner?"

"You'll see."

* * *

This had to be the most unusual game of beer pong the girl had ever seen in her life. On one side of the table stood her boyfriend and his friend, Felix, otherwise known as The Dream Team. Julian and Felix typically dominated the table and the drunker they got the more unbearable they became. At the other end of the table stood none other than the boy who she was sleeping with and his half-brother. The Scott brothers stood awkwardly next to each other. They weren't exactly each other's biggest fans- but they had always managed to stay civil with one another, mostly by not even acknowledging the other's existence.

Brooke sipped at her solo cup as she stood in the small crowd that had gathered around the table. Rachel, as always, continued stirring the pot. What good could possibly come from throwing Lucas and Nathan together over a competitive game that involved drinking? Brilliant fucking plan. But at least they were on the same team. The brunette tried not to look so obvious as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Seriously, Rachel?" Nathan grumbled as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You couldn't find any other two people to do this?"

The redhead stood between the two and placed her hands on each Scott's shoulder. "Sorry boys, I had to. I have money on this game. Plus the whole basketball thing is kind of in your blood. And these two really need to be put in their place."

Lucas said nothing. Brooke tried to read him, but was struggling. She wasn't sure if he was more pissed about being forced into a situation with Nathan or having to be in the same room as Julian.

The Dream Team began racking up ten cups, taunting their opponent in the process. "Well, well, well, isn't this funny? What is this a fucking family reunion?" Felix wagged his finger between Nathan and Lucas mockingly as both pairs of fierce blue eyes fired up. "Is your dad giving both of you a ride home or just you, Nate the Great?"

Brooke closed her eyes and flinched slightly. That was totally uncalled for. Anyone with common sense knew it wasn't wise to bring up Dan Scott to Lucas.

Julian sipped at his beer as he leaned back against the wall, pulling Brooke to his side because she was apparently his good luck charm. "Only one of them plays basketball, Rachel. The other is probably too stoned to function. Don't talk them up."

Lucas had enough. Surprisingly so had Nathan. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and turned to face the blonde. "Fuck them. Let's do this." In turn, Lucas nodded before a sly smirk replaced his grimace.

"Let's make this interesting." He dug his hand into his pocket and found his wallet. Waving a crisp 50-dollar bill in the air, Lucas placed it with the rest of the pooled money. "And the 'dream team'? Really? Does that mean you guys jerk each other off too?"

Nathan even laughed at that one. "Honestly, such a pussy name." He threw an additional $20 down. They might as well make the best of the situation.

* * *

Brooke watched in nervous anticipation as the game continued. While Julian and Felix were loud and obnoxious, Nathan and Lucas were quiet and calculated. It was as if they were communicating silently through looks and nods. Like they had been actual brothers for years. The Scotts had sunk more shots than the 'dream team' and Julian was beginning to get frustrated. He was beginning to bark orders at Felix, slamming his fists on the table, and cursing at every missed shot.

After chugging yet another beer due to a successful shot made by Lucas, Julian bellowed over the music. "Give us a diamond, Scott. Line it up nice this time."

As Lucas reached to push the solo cups together, Nathan held his hand out and furrowed his brow at Julian. "Wait, hold up. I thought it was one re-rack per game."

Brooke held her breath. This wasn't going to be pretty. Her boyfriend liked to get his way. On cue, Rachel came to Nathan's side. "Yeah, Baker. What is this amateur hour?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Rachel? We've been schooling everyone here all night."

"One re-rack. House rules."

Lucas backed away from the cups with his hands up in the air, the Scott smirk clearly on display. In turn, Julian rolled his eyes, muttering a disgruntled 'whatever' and pulled Brooke roughly to him. "Tell your friend she's being a bitch."

The girl stared with wide eyes at her boyfriend. Sure he was drunk, but that was no excuse. Brooke yanked her arm from his grasp, ready to rip Julian a new asshole and embarrass him even more so than he already was.

"Hey Baker, relax. It's not Red's fault you can't make a shot."

The girl's eyes met the boy's and she offered him a small smile of gratitude. But the moment was ruined by a string of four lettered words directed at the boy. Julian or Felix didn't bother him. Brooke backed away from Julian, not at all impressed with how immature he was being.

"What's the problem Julian? Not man enough to call me a bitch yourself?"

"Try to keep your fucking mouth shut, Gattina, I know it's hard for you."

"Julian!" Embarrassed to even be associated with him, Brooke gasped loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rachel remained unfazed as she rolled her eyes and chugged whatever was left in her solo cup. "Just shoot the damn ball so the Scott's can beat you already."

Keeping his dark eyes focused on the diamond, Felix bit on his lower lip and flicked his wrist as the ball left his hand. It began spinning around in the first cup and, effortlessly, Lucas fingered the ball out.

Nathan snorted and couldn't help but taunt his opponent. "Almost there, Taggarro. Maybe next time."

Julian remained silent and stared intently across the table. Brooke couldn't even deal with his shit right now. In all honesty she wanted him to lose so he'd leave. Ironically, he made the shot and instinctively bellowed with his hands in the air as Lucas downed the cup he had made.

Nathan didn't want to waste any time as the 'dream team' celebrated. Without a second glance, he made a perfect shot into the last, lone cup. The crowd around the table began cheering much to The Dream Team's dismay.

The raven-haired boy turned to the blonde and whispered into his ear. "Finish it."

Lucas grinned as the entire party began cheering 'Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott!' even though he was sure it was probably for Nathan. But shit, he'd take it anyway.

The boy looked at the girl with his infamous smirk as he lifted his arm to shoot. The girl winked at him and quickly flashed a dimpled smile. Without breaking eye contact with her, the boy released the ball and actually laughed when the entire crowd erupted into a roar.

The night suddenly seemed more promising.

* * *

Watching the girl from across the room as he filled up at the keg, the boy couldn't help but smile as she drunkenly cackled at something Rachel said. His spirits had lifted increasingly since the beginning of the night. He and Nathan split $145 from the pool. He had sold almost everything in his pockets. And on top of everything, Julian had left the party, leaving Brooke behind to do as she pleased. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. Spinning around quickly, a wide grin etched at his features.

"Nice to see the River Court being represented in this stiff bitch of a party."

"Skills! What're you doing here man?!" The two reached in for a quick handshake.

"Yo, I could ask you the same thing dawg. But I'm tryin to kick it with Bevin." Skills jerked his head in the direction of the blonde girl who was standing with Brooke and Rachel.

Lucas nodded knowingly, grinning as he gave his boy a quick high-five. "Nice, man. I'm just glad to see a familiar fuckin face in this place."

"You're tellin' me. I was just tryin' to lay low tonight, but this girl's persistent." He began refilling the two empty cups in his hands. "She even got me to watch the fuckin' Notebook, Luke."

The boy let out a low whistle and tried to stifle back his laughter. "Damn man, the things we do for chicks."

Bevin waved enthusiastically at Skills from across the room, beckoning him to come over.

"Come on Luke, I know you don't got any friends here." Skills said as he began bopping his way through the crowded room.

The boy scoffed and brought his cup to his lips. "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?!"

Lucas trailed behind Skills slowly, keeping his composure as the approached the three girls. All three were visibly tipsy. Brooke's cheeks were the slightest shade of pink most likely due to the small flask she held. Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face perfectly. Lucas wasn't paying any attention to a word Bevin was saying as he kept his eyes patiently focused on Brooke. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word. He could feel his anger and frustrations from earlier begin to fade away.

As if she could feel his eyes burning through her, Brooke carefully brought her attention to the boy. He towered over Skills even though he was lurking a little behind him. Not surprisingly, he was wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans and work boots. In August, go figure. But damn he looked so good. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of their first night together. The mischievous glint was mixed with a fire of excitement. He almost looked happy, dare she say it. And why shouldn't he be? Their friends surrounded them. It almost felt like they were together, even if know one else knew. The girl suddenly wondered what it would be like if they had that sense of normalcy. Would he be happy all the time? Would she?

* * *

The party had died down a considerable amount. A few people had migrated to some of the bedrooms to participate in strictly co-ed activity. Nathan, Lucas, and Skills were intensly watching an old Lakers and Celtics game on ESPN classic while Rachel, Brooke, and Bevin were eagerly discussing the new school year. Occasionally, the three girls would collectively roll their eyes when the boys would jump and scream at the TV. It was weird, seeing Nathan and Lucas generate small talk. Only in Tree Hill.

Rachel reached for the remote when a drunk Nathan bellowed a loud 'FUCK!' after Larry Bird missed a free throw. "Ok. Enough. That game was like 400 years ago. Let's make tonight interesting."

Bevin pepped up and skipped over to where Skills was before sitting down on his lap. "Game time?"

The redhead had a smirk that could only mean trouble. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever' for old times sake." The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and sat up straight. Brooke, clearly happy with this announcement, bee-lined to the small fridge in Rachel's basement.

"There's only a 12 pack of Miller Lite in here."

"That'll do." Rachel called out as she put music back on. "Come on, did you really think I was going to let you guys sit here and watch basketball the rest of the night?" She sat next to an irritated Nathan, who's frown flipped once a beer was in his hand.

"Would've been nice..." Lucas murmured before feeling a sharp elbow jab him in the side. The girl sunk next to him on the couch and handed him a cold beer. The boy gladly accepted, content to feel her small frame sink in next to him. It was strange, feeling like they were all coupled off. "Lucas, you start." Demanded Rachel, who was already looking impatient.

The boy looked around the small circle they had formed. He wasn't sure how risqué this game was supposed to be, but knowing Rachel, it had the potential to turn X-rated very quickly. Icy blues stopping on Skills, Lucas grinned and shook his head to himself. "Never have I ever…seen The Notebook."

"Aw come on man! Throwing me under the bus!"

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he watched everyone, Nathan included, take a swig from their bottles. The brunette next to him sat up slightly, her eyes squinted as she eyed everyone, trying to think of something she hadn't done. "Never have I ever hooked up with a redhead."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Nathan drank. "Sophomore year was a dark time." He muttered as the redhead slapped his chest.

"A very drunk time, actually."

"A good time, though."

"A very good time." Rachel agreed. Brooke pretended to gag, not wanting to relive one of Rachel's many hookups, especially one with Nathan.

"Okay, okay. Enough already! Go Rach, it's your turn."

The redhead brought her gaze from person to person as if she were out for the kill. After a moment, she cleared her throat and cocked an eyebrow. "Never have I ever had sex in the drivers seat."

Bevin looked at her surprisingly as she drank. "Really Rach?"

"Shocker, I know."

As he drank, Lucas could feel Brooke blushing next to him. They had done that last week in his Jeep. Now THAT was a good time.

Nathan eyed Brooke as she tilted the bottle back. "Baker gets dirty in his Jag? That kid loves his car more than anything."

Brooke froze, not really sure what to say, because of course he was right. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, agreeing with Nathan's presumption. Brooke cleared her throat and drank again. "I drank, didn't I?"

* * *

An hour later, Nathan was passed out on the couch with his beer still his grasp. Skills and Bevin had left, and the remaining three had just about cleaned up the basement.

"Are you going home or staying here?" Rachel asked as she stuffed the last of the red cups into a black trashbag.

Brooke sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, Julian was my ride…but that turned out great." Sarcasm heavily emphasized the last word.

Without giving it a second thought, Lucas interrupted the two girls as he tucked a cigarette behind his ear. "I can give you a ride."

Rachel looked from Brooke to Lucas and threw her hands up in the air. "Perfect! Now I don't have to drive you!"

Brooke lazily rolled her eyes at her best friend, who at times could be a little selfish. "Thanks, Luke. I appreciate it."

"Look at you two, finishing the summer off the way you started it."

Little did Rachel know how close to home her words hit the boy and the girl standing before her.

* * *

The car ride had been relatively quiet. They were content in the comfortable silence that hung in the air between them. Lucas pulled to a stop in front of Brooke's enormous house, surprised to see an unfamiliar Escalade parked in the driveway. "Your parents are back?"

The girl sighed heavily and nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Got home this afternoon." The windows were illuminated and the boy focused in on two people, presumably the Davis', inaudibly screaming at each other. The digital clock on his dash read 2:35AM. "They were arguing when I left." Brooke looked incredibly sober for someone who had been tipsy 15 minutes ago. But he supposed that's what happened when a hard reality hits stares you in the face. And before he knew what he was doing, the words had escaped his lips.

"Stay with me tonight."

* * *

Brooke had never been to Lucas' place. Hell, she didn't even know where he lived. But as they drove further and further from her side of town, it was just another reminder that they were from completely different worlds. The Jeep made a quick left and pulled into a small parking lot. Brooke analyzed the dingy apartment complex that was sitting before her. The boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Come on."

Once he swung open his front door, Brooke was immediately met with the sight of a slightly cluttered one-bedroom apartment. Beer cans, socks, a basketball, and an acoustic guitar were scattered around the kitchen/living room. "It isn't much…"

She stopped him, wrapping her arms tightly around his strong torso. The girl had never been so thankful to not have to go home. "It's perfect, Luke."

The boy smiled as he softly kissed the top of the girl's head. "Let me give you a tour then. It's not as extensive as a Davis one, though."

She laughed. A real, genuine, raspy laugh- one that was full of life. "That's fine by me."

The girl laced her fingers through his and smiled as he led her deeper into the small apartment. To say it was simple was an understatement- it was more minimalistic. One couch, one small tv, one radio. The bedroom wasn't much different. One full sized bed. One nightstand. One lamp. One safe that most likely contained everything he sold.

"I'm a very singular guy." He joked as he rummaged through his closet.

"I can see that." Brooke said as she sat on the edge of his bed, her features softening when she saw a picture of Lucas and his mom perched on the lone nightstand.

He sat down beside her with a blue t-shirt in hand. "She was the best." He mumbled, motioning to the picture. "But, here, I figured you didn't wanna sleep in that."

Brooke merely shook her head as she slipped out of her shoes. "This is new. You being...nice. And patient for that matter."

The boy turned pink and hung his head, struggling to find the right words to say. "Brooke, it's not like that for me. I- I just...I need you to know that it's not just that anymore and-"

The girl kissed the boy shyly, as if they were in first grade on the playground back when everything seemed much simpler. The boy was caught off guard, but he slowly reciprocated, feeling like this was different than any other night over the summer. It was more than just pure lust and physicality. He felt it, and he knew she did too.

The boy laid the girl back carefully, his movements gentle. Rough fingertips idly traced tiny circles on her exposed hipbone. He wanted to map her out to remember every line, every curve of her perfect body. A small smile etched at the girl's features as she watched his movements. She took the opportunity to work at his buckle. The boy's boots landed with a thud on the floor as he kicked them off, his pants and shirt quickly followed. As the girl went to peel her shirt off, the boy stopped her. His strong hands carefully pulled the thin fabric over her head, and in an instant is lips lightly brushed over her stomach. He could taste the salt of her skin and grinned when he felt her hands run through his buzzed hair.

Lucas brought his lips to meet hers, his tongue gladly granted entry. Brooke sighed. The flavor of his lips was enough to drive her crazy. The pile of clothes beside the bed had grown exponentially in the course of ten seconds. They now were completely exposed, but only to each other. His eyes were fixated on her, not in the hungry way they usually were, either. It was intense, like he was staring straight into her soul. And it hit her like a thunderbolt- he felt the same way she did.

The girl hadn't lit this match with intent to start a fire, but now the flames were getting out of control. She wasn't supposed to be falling for Lucas Scott.

The boy draped the sheet over their aligned bodies. Another thing he hadn't done before. His forehead rested against hers as he slowly slid into her, earning a sigh of satisfaction from the girls lips.

This time was different. It was more than just sex. It might not have been love, but it sure as hell was a lot like it.

* * *

Lucas lay on his back with Brooke beside him. Both took the chance to regain their composure and breath. The boy leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the shirt he had picked out for the girl earlier.

"The Knicks?" The girl asked as she held up the oversized t-shirt. It was like he had gone through his closet and selected a shirt specifically for her.

Lucas propped up on his elbows and nodded his head with a small smirk. "Yeah, you seem like someone who would love New York."

"It IS where I want to end up."

"Yeah?" He asked, trying not to gloat that he had been right. "You have so much more than what Tree Hill has to offer."

The girl crinkled her nose and eyes him suspiciously. "You think?" She asked incredulously.

The boy handed her the shirt with a grin as he nodded. "You're going to change the world, Brooke Davis. You already changed mine."

"You changed mine too, Lucas Scott."

The girl put the shirt on and the boy smiled widely at the sight of her in his clothing.

* * *

The first day of senior year had arrived. Brooke Davis was excited yet anxious at the same time. This was the last year of her being comfortable, of her knowing what to expect. She was in her realm. High school was easy. She entered the double glass doors hand in hand with her boyfriend.

The girl caught the boy's eye. She couldn't help but feel crushed when he looked away. As if he were disgusted. With one look he already knew what she had done. And she felt terrible for hurting him.

The boy slammed his locker shut, his fist contacting with the blue metal. He saw her again for the first time since the most real night they had spent together. But he could tell. He knew she fucked Julian again. The look in her hazel eyes gave her away. It was fucking obvious. Was she leaving him here with the taste of the end? Were they just supposed to be a summer fling? Was Lucas Scott wrong to be hopelessly in love with Brooke Davis?

Lucas didn't want to move on. He didn't want to accept that they were over. How could they fix this if they never envisioned love hitting them square in the face?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Feedback is appreciated! Positive or negative! **


End file.
